


Problematic Phonecall

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Ignoring the new message that comes through, he hits the call button. He’s not going to indulge December no matter what, even if he is getting turned on himself with the knowledge that December’s back in their bed at the hideout getting off. At the end of the day, the meeting he was in wasn’t really worth his time but it’s not like this is a better use of it at all.“I was in a meeting.” He doesn’t bother with a greeting, switching immediately into a stern tone in a language it’s very unlikely anyone who may walk in will speak. “You should know what time it is over here, only contact me if it’s work related.”For A3! NSFW week day two - Phone Sex
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week





	Problematic Phonecall

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to read this as decapr or aprdec, there's not really a defined ship order in here. December is just being an absolute menace.

“There have been minor issues regarding supply chain in this sector, as of yet the impact hasn’t been too large.” The man at the front of the room presses a button on a remote, changing the image being shown to the room. “If this continues over the coming months however, we can expect…”

The man’s voice becomes a secondary priority as April’s phone vibrates and he checks the screen to see who it is. December. As far as he knows December doesn’t have any missions tonight but given the hour in Japan right now, the timing is just right for him to be preparing for something utilising the cover of darkness if he has been sent something last minute. August and himself receive a lot of the information about December’s solo missions through December himself due to the double agent set up right now so it’s not unlikely that he needs a little bit of information dug up before he heads out. August would usually take care of that but if April’s got his dates correct, August is out for dinner with a number of the shop owners from around Penny Candy tonight. It’s seemingly unessential business but a good way to pick up local gossip from lips loosened by alcohol. This could be urgent. December doesn’t usually contact him during business hours.

Casting an eye over Chikage’s laptop he considers taking it with him. There’s no compromising information stored on it but he doesn’t know quite how long this might take. It may be as short as a quick phone call to double check things or it could be an hour or more of digging up files and relaying them to December. As the representative from the company’s main branch he shouldn’t really just be leaving this meeting but nothing being talked about is news to him. If he pretends it was due to urgent but easily resolved business back at his home offices no one will question him stepping out. He’s sure they won’t any way, his standing in the company is somewhat higher than most of the people in this room.

“I’m so sorry I have a phone call I need to take.” Pushing his chair backwards he stands from the table. If things are dire he can come back and collect his stuff, reaching forwards he moves his mouse to turn on audio recording. He probably doesn’t need to, but it is useful to have an ear in the room regardless.

There’s a nod from the speaker as he leaves the room and feels another vibration from his phone. Pulling it from his pocket he confirms it’s December once more. An image file. He can’t risk opening it in view of cameras and the toilets on this floor will be in too much use if he does need to take a voice call. The chances of anyone here speaking Japanese, let alone what they’re used to speaking while alone together are low but he can’t chance the information leak. Stepping into an elevator he heads one floor up, the bathrooms up here should be less used and give him more privacy.

Smiling politely at the couple of employees who pass him he ensures not to walk too fast, maintaining a pace that won’t raise any questions. As soon as he’s through the door his phone’s out. No one in here? Checking the bathroom itself and both cubicles he confirms he’s alone. Locking the first cubicle from the outside he shuts himself in the second and finally unlocks his phone screen to view the messages.

Only to find they’re not what he was expecting at all.

_‘August’s out and I woke up horny… April, entertain me.’_

Taking a deep breath to prevent himself from shattering his phone screen with how hard he’s gripping it, he scrolls down to view the image. He already knows the kind of picture it’s going to be and he really shouldn’t be looking at it now that he’s fully aware of December’s motivations. Despite knowing better, his thumb has already betrayed him, bringing the image into view.

Sweatpants halfway down his thighs, the angle of the photo isn’t amazing but it’s clear that the main star of the show is December’s cock in the grasp of his deceptively delicate looking hand. It’s rock hard and from the precum starting to bead at the tip, he’s clearly been going for a while on his own. It’s hot undeniably and he can’t help the heat that stirs within him at seeing it but why bother sending him photos? Can’t he just finish himself off? Actually he’s probably not used to that at all. Even the phone sex sessions April ends up having with him while travelling are more interactive than just jerking off by himself (though up until now they’ve always been at a far more convenient times).

Ignoring the new message that comes through, he hits the call button. He’s not going to indulge December no matter what, even if he is getting turned on himself with the knowledge that December’s back in their bed at the hideout getting off. At the end of the day, the meeting he was in wasn’t really worth his time but it’s not like this is a better use of it at all.

“I was in a meeting.” He doesn’t bother with a greeting, switching immediately into a stern tone in a language it’s very unlikely anyone who may walk in will speak. “You should know what time it is over here, only contact me if it’s work related.”

He leaves unsaid that while December’s dick may sometimes be related to work, there’s a huge difference between asking him to get extra information on a target he’s meant to sleep with because August is busy elsewhere at the time and… this. Rather than get a response, he hears a breathy sigh over the line and a somewhat distant sound of a hand on skin. He’s got to be kidding him. Really December, does he think this is a joke or something? Even while keeping up his undercover identity it’s not like he couldn’t have gone out and picked someone up. It’s not like April and himself are exclusive.

“What… time is it?” His voice hitches as he speaks and April finds himself biting his lip. The absolute asshole. No matter how much training April may have, he is just a man nearing his mid-twenties. He has his needs and things he’ll respond to no matter how ill timed. December’s sounds as he jerks off are unfortunately one of those.

“You should know damn well what time it is.” December is perpetually sleepy and definitely a bastard but he isn’t an idiot. He has April’s schedule and he should know for sure where he is and what time it is for him. “I’ve got a full day of meetings ahead.”

“It’ll only take a few minutes…” It doesn’t sound like he’s trying to go fast at all and it would surprise April if he was. The only time things get frantic with him are when they’re both hyped up on adrenaline after a dangerous mission. “You haven’t seen the other picture...”

April’s breath shakes as he contemplates taking the phone away from his ear to check what the image is. He should cut the call off here and head back to the meeting but he knows his mind is going to keep wandering back to the image December sent him and the soft moans he’s making as he doesn’t relent in pleasuring himself. It would be entirely stupid to get off in here, reckless and if he gets caught not just damaging to Utsuki Chikage’s reputation but to their larger mission as a whole. Chikage being sent around the world gives him the opportunity to gather information from different branches of the company, if they suddenly lose him as a tool then what they’ve been working for could all start to unravel.

A pitched sigh from the other end of the line makes it really hard for him to choose the logical answer. The longer he stands here with his phone to his ear the harder he knows he’s starting to get and the more he knows he’s not leaving here without tending to himself and letting December get his way. Dammit December, he’s definitely getting revenge for this the next time they’re in the same country. Shoving a hand into his pocket he pulls out earbuds, shoving only the one connected to the mic into an ear as he pulls the phone away from his face. Closing his eyes briefly, he palms himself through his slacks, irritated but not surprised by how hard December’s sounds and the first image have gotten him.

“April’s getting into it…” December hums lazily; he can be far too perceptive when he bothers to be awake.

“I’m not.” He grits his teeth as he lies, taking his hand off his cock and unlocking his phone screen to view the other image December sent.

Unfortunately it only makes things much worse. There’s more skin in this one, lean abs making it into the photo from where he’s pushed up his shirt. It’s baggy, hang on… focusing on the photo more he recognises the shirt December’s wearing. It’s one of his own. He has to stifle a groan, both at his annoyance at December and his frustration that he’s being teased like this in a place where he has to control himself so much. He can’t be overheard and he needs to ensure he stops if anyone walks in. Even making sure his language remains entirely non-suggestive is important, even if the likelihood of someone understanding him is next to none.

Before his eyes the image on his screen disappears, phone screen briefly flashing black as something new loads. He knows exactly what’s going on as soon as it happens. Usually he’s alone in a hotel room when this happens, not stuck in a high rise office building’s bathroom. Just as expected and from the same explicit but not entirely ideal angle as ever, December’s body comes into view, one hand slowly stroking his cock as the other moves away from his phone camera and pushes his shirt further up his chest. Leaning against the wall of the cubicle, April doesn’t take his eyes off the screen as he works open his belt and pants one handed. The way December’s back arches off the bed as his fingers close around one of his nipples and the lazy languid speed of the hand on his cock are mesmerising; he just wishes the bastard had waited until he was in his hotel room to do this.

“I’ve been pretending my hand’s your mouth…” December sighs out, a sly sparkle in his visible eye as he knows that with April not hanging up on him, he’s got his way. “Do you miss mine April?”

Swallowing audibly, he tries not to think too much about how much he does as he takes his own cock in his hand. December’s amazing with his mouth, it makes sense that he is but even the thought of how good it feels to be inside it is a little too much right now. It’ll be another week and a half before he’s in Japan again and while he fully intends to make December pay for this little stunt, it’s hard to deny that he’s also looking forward to experiencing him in person again.

“You’re thinking about me on my knees aren’t you?” His lips quirk up in a cheeky smile before parting in a quiet moan. “…sucking you off in the bathrooms in your office, you having to keep your voice down so no one hears you…”

December’s visible eye flutters closed as April starts to move his hand on his own cock. It doesn’t compare to December’s mouth at all. There’s none of the heat or wetness and none of that tongue of his that always just seems to know exactly what to do. Instead it’s callused and rough, almost suspiciously so for someone who’s supposed to be an average salaryman. It’s just what he has to make do with right now and setting up a steady rhythm, he hears a sigh escape his lips as his eyes remain glued to his phone screen.

“…April’s jerking off.” Twisting his angle so that April can see even more, he almost wishes December hadn’t. The explicit visuals combined with the dirty talk that’s starting to pick up, he’s really hoping he can maintain the presence of mind to remain aware of his surroundings. Each pump of his hand has him losing himself in December’s sounds and fantasies easier, he needs to remember exactly where he is and what the stakes are. “I wouldn’t hold back… you’d have your hand in my hair, telling me not to moan around your cock in case anyone hears.”

He would be, in a sharp whisper that’s likely to catch in the middle on a hitched breath. Even if December weren’t jerking off while sucking him off, the little moans and sucking sounds as he worked would be enough to alert someone to what was going on. December wouldn’t compromise him, not when the mission affects him too, but he’d push it to the edge enough that the adrenaline of almost being caught would end up turning him on more. On the other end of the line December moans softly, thumb toying with the head of his dick as he licks his lips. April’s unsure what December’s getting off to more, the theoretical situation he’s sharing or the reality of April getting off to watching him while at the office but whichever it is, his visible eye is starting to glaze over with pleasure.

“Maybe I should visit your office in Japan…” He wouldn’t but the threat of the fantasy he’s spinning becoming real flares heat within him. “I could feed the other organisation information to get me assigned there.”

“You wouldn’t.” He knows that for a fact but his breather shudders loudly after he hisses the words and his hand speeds up on his cock regardless.

“I might, they want information on the company too you know…” It’s not even dirty talk but December switching suddenly to a more serious voice adds an extra element of danger that only excites him more. “Maybe they’d send me in as a honeypot, if I wasn’t directing suspicion away from you they’d figure out your tastes easily…”

December leaves off with a little laugh and April finds his head tilting back against the wall. He knows on his screen December’s still getting off but he needs a breather. Things are at the point where they’re about to start building fast, his hand hasn’t stopped working his cock this entire time and he can feel himself starting to sweat slightly through the layers of his suit. Fuck. A quiet groan leaves him without him meaning for it to and he bites down hard on his lip in response. Even with him stifling every sound that threatens to leave his lips though, there’s no disguising the sound of his hand desperately working his cock.

“You wouldn’t last a day in an office job.” He spits out, hating how clearly aroused his voice is.

“No… but you’re getting off to thinking about fucking me in the office anyway.”

Tilting his eyes back down may be a mistake. The hand on December’s cock has sped up and his fringe is in disarray, some clinging to his face from the sweat that he’s managed to work up and some falling away revealing parts of his face that are usually hidden these days. Taking the hand off his chest, there’s an obscene sound as December sucks two fingers into his mouth, tongue swirling around them as he starts to fuck his mouth with them. Exactly where April wants his cock to be. It’s torture to watch him so lovingly and teasingly give them the same attention that he’s set April up to crave.

December doesn’t deserve to be indulged like this at all. This stupid stunt of self-gratification shouldn’t be rewarded with hearing April on the other end of the line, breath coming hard and fast as pleasure within him starts to near a breaking point. Watching him on the screen it would be impossible from him not to have though. As he removes the fingers from his mouth April watches keenly as his tongue gives one last lick around the tips of them before he pulls them out entirely. Rather than speak again, he gives a sly smile, just moments before his expression contorts suddenly. Mouth hanging open and eyes shutting tight, December’s features twist in pleasure, he’s not going to be lasting much longer. April changes his focus to the hand working December’s cock, its speed matches his own now, each pump purposeful and strong. As his hips begin to rock up into it April knows exactly what’s about to happen and without realising it a throaty moan escapes his own lips.

December’s absolutely shameless as his orgasm hits, moaning loud as his back arches off the bed and cum splatters over his lean stomach. Even as he climaxes he doesn’t halt the show, staring directly into the camera as another load of cum decorates his skin. April knows exactly what he’s expecting to hear happening and there’s no way it’s not about to. Not having just seen that and not with how the tightly coiled ball of pleasure with him is reaching the point of springing open with no hope of holding it back.

One last moan leaves December’s lips as he manages to milk out the last of his release and April feels his body shudder. He’s not quite there but almost. Almost…

Pulling his hand away from his cock, December frowns at the mess on it before wiping it off on his stomach with the rest of his release. Eyes snapping shut he can’t take any more. Once again his head tilts backwards and he tastes blood as he bites his lip hard enough to keep himself quiet. Pleasure wracks his body and with each following pump of his hand, he can feel cum helping it slide along the shaft. He knows he’ll be making a mess and that he’ll have to clean up his release from the tiled floor soon, but with all proper thought taken from him by his orgasm he can’t bring himself to care in the moment. He’d expected this to be unsatisfying and just a way of getting rid of the annoying boner December left him with. He hadn’t expected it to be this intense.

Breath coming ragged he finally lets his hand fall from the length of his cock and his eyes look back at his screen. Still a mess of cum December lazily pushes a marshmallow into his mouth as he looks into the camera.

“…is April going to thank me?” The question is followed by a loud yawn. He really, really cannot believe this guy.

“I’m ignoring any messages of calls from you for the next three days.” He mutters, eyes narrowing as he realises he hasn’t avoided cum landing on his suit pants. “Go through August if you need me.”

Hanging up the video call he removes his earbud and shoves his phone into his pocket. He won’t ignore him if it’s related to business but with rational thought coming back to him, he has every right on earth to be annoyed at him. Who calls someone up in the middle of a work day for phone sex, putting them in a risky situation, and then asks to be thanked? December does that’s who. Ridiculous, sleepy, sweet toothed, bastard. Sighing to himself he shakes his head, no more thinking about December. He needs to get himself cleaned up and get back down to the meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> And of course I couldn't do a week of porn without some spies right? I do have one (or two, if I get the one I haven't started yet finished) fic with a ship I haven't written before this week coming but I couldn't help but just think about my favourites first when seeing the prompts.
> 
> I hope to post something for day 3 too! I haven't started typing it out yet but I wrote that banita fic in one sitting so nothing is impossible.


End file.
